


Спою я под луной

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Спою я под луной

Свою всю непорочную влюблённость  
Я утопила в кофе с коньяком.  
Сейчас лишь проверяю всех на прочность—  
Пока одно жульё кругом.

Я грезила о романтических прогулках,  
В походах пела песни под луной.  
Застряло простодушие в тугих проходах,  
Теперь гуляю под руку я с тьмой.

И столько раз об человека резалась и билась, обжигалась.  
Я падала от яда лжи и от обид.  
Сто тысяч раз себе я зареклась,  
Что в следующий раз мой враг будет убит.

В лесу, в тиши, как можно дальше от обшарпанных загонов  
Пытаюсь убежать от грязи их душевной наготы.  
От чужих рук, что вьются кирказоном.  
Не обращалась что бы шваль ко мне на ты.

Я сторонюсь больших людских скоплений.  
Мне омерзителен их жалкий, гнусный вой.  
Сбегу как можно дальше из трясины этой.   
И, если честно, сегодня вновь спою я под луной


End file.
